Ficlet 39: Vampires
by CloakedHestia
Summary: Completely alternate reaity and sort of a crossover with CSI Miami; Greg Sanders and Ryan Wolfe from CSI Miami stalk the city streets at night to quench their bloodlust. What happens when they meet the beautiful and mysterious Sara Sidle?


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I'm merely a modest fan and writer.

A/N: What do you get when you listen to alot of '_Thriller_' and get a request from a girl who has a thing for vampires? This story, apparently. A _really_ Alternate Universe (A/U) ficlet: Greg Sanders and Ryan Wolfe (from CSI Miami) stalk the city streets at night to quench their bloodlust. What happens when they meet the beautiful and mysterious Sara Sidle? Hope you like this little oddity. (Look for the tiniest hint of the Miami ship: CaRWash...)

**Ficlet 39: Vampires**

Greg Sanders and Ryan Wolfe would never have met under normal circumstances. Oddly enough they met at a strange forensics seminar - in Transylvania. They shared many things in common and traded stories about their life in party cities; Ryan being from the hot Miami beaches and Greg spending his nights in the desert of Sin City.

Their one weakness was a woman who lured them to her place. They didn't expect the kind of love bites she gave them - now they roamed the cities as vampire bats always looking for their next victim.

They two young men assumed their human forms. They wore black, perfectly blending into the night. Sometimes they would charm their victims. Other times they would attack them like helpless prey.

Tonight Greg was in a flirty mood. While looking for victims they started an old argument.

"We should be thinking about turning girls into vampires instead of just draining them."

Ryan gave him a weird look, "Why?"

"Just one bite and we can have a girl with us forever. Remember your girl, Calleigh I think? She was a mortal… and now you're all alone."

"Shut it."

Greg enjoyed pushing his buttons, "I kept telling you to give her a small bite but you wouldn't touch her and… woah."

Greg stopped in his tracks causing Ryan to smack right into him.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Her."

He followed his friend's gaze and spotted a thin, dark haired woman - alone.

"She's cute."

"I guess…" Ryan sighed as he watched Greg walk over to her.

"Hey. What are you doing here, all alone?"

"I'm waiting for someone." She just looked at him. He prided himself on being smooth. In

control. But the way she looked at him made his heart flutter and his knees go weak.

"Ummm… I'm Greg Sanders, and you are…?"

"If you must know, I'm Sara Sidle."

"Sara Sidle," he liked how her name sounded on his lips.

"Yeah, I have to go," she responded.

Ryan appeared behind her, "Hey. Where you off to?"

She didn't expect someone behind her. She looked surprised, "How did you…? I didn't even hear you behind me."

He just shrugged, "I guess I'm pretty stealthy."

"And I'm pretty creeped out."

"Nah. You're just pretty," Greg couldn't help himself.

"Taxi!" She walked up half a block and hailed a cab. Greg was disappointed while Ryan looked intrigued.

"Well, she's gone."

"So? Let's follow her."

Greg looked over at his friend and perked up. They ascended within seconds keeping the lone cab in their sights. Once they knew where she lived they came up with a plan.

"""""

"Oops. Sorry about… it's you!"

Around twelve midnight, Sara walked out of her apartment, only to "bump" into Greg.

"Wow. Isn't this a coincidence? You're going to a club or something?" He tried to make conversation.

"I work graveyard at the crime lab. I'm a scientist," she brushed past him.

"That's interesting," he caught up to her, "I used to work in a lab. Forensics actually."

She slowed down and stared at him. "Really? This isn't some lame pick up tactic is it?"

He shook his head, doing his best to impress her with his vast knowledge. As far as he could

tell, it worked.

"Wow. I didn't know that," she found herself smiling but became serious as she looked at her watch. "I have to get to work… but maybe I'll see you again sometime."

"Name the time and place."

She seemed to study him carefully.

"You look kind of pale… something tells me we shouldn't meet during the day. Give me a call and I'll tell you where we can meet up."

He looked excited as he jotted down her number.

Greg didn't think anything of it when she wanted to meet in a secluded place away from the city. The next night around midnight he flew over to the destination. There was almost nothing but desert and a lone road for miles. He promised to call Ryan and give him the details. A safe spot near their meeting place was ideal for changing into his human form. He didn't take more than three steps when a blunt object smashed into the back of his head. Then he was out cold.

As soon as he woke up he knew something was wrong. He was upright, tied to a wooden stake, while a dozen people leered at him. His wrists and ankles were tied back, and all he could think about was how he fell into some kind of trap.

The mob noticed he was conscious and started to light some torches. It was not good.

"You know… witches get burned at the stake. Not vampires," Greg's sense of humor never did help him much.

A lone figure broke out of the crowd, staring solemnly at him.

"Well since the sun isn't out, a nice fire might do."

"Sara?"

The willowy brunette stepped forward, holding a torch and dangerous smile. He should've known this girl would've been the death of him. Where the hell was Ryan when he needed him?

The angry mob shouted for the "burning of the monster." He felt stupid. First for falling for a trap, and second for falling for her. Now these people knew his secret and there was nothing he could do.

Sara was right behind him._ 'Within biting distance,' _he thought furiously.

The flames were supposed to start at the dry, wood base but oddly enough he felt the burning sensation on his hands. The ropes started to burn away and he seized the opportunity to break loose.

With a quick slash to the ropes on his feet, he was free and now he had the upper hand. The group was not so menacing when he sprouted wings and fangs. They quickly dispersed, some dropping their torches and others pleading for mercy.

All of them except for her.

He lunged at her but she barely flinched. She wasn't afraid or surprised. What was up with this scientist? Turning back to his human form, he stared at her, trying to place her into a trance.

"That's not gonna work."

He whirled around and caught sight of his fellow vampire.

"Tell me you weren't there the whole time."

"Okay… I wasn't there the whole time?"

"Dude! I was almost burned at the stake! Too bad the lovely scientist had a lousy aim," he shot her a smug grin.

"What makes you think I didn't do that on purpose?"

Once again he stared at her. She led the mob to him, yet she freed him when she could have killed him?

"How about you explain yourself?"

She pulled her scarf off, revealing her pale neck, and two gleaming red puncture marks.

"I wouldn't kill one of my own. Even if I did just become one tonight."

"How…?"

Ryan coughed but looked rather pleased. Greg glared at his supposed friend.

"You did say she was cute."

"Not cool," Greg groaned. "I wanted to have her!"

"Tough luck, Sanders! I learned my lesson with Calleigh. Thanks for the reminder."

"I'm getting you back for this!"

"Try and catch me," the moppy haired Miami native became a bat and flew off in a dash.

Greg's competitive jealous streak had him flying right after him.

"Hey wait! I still don't know how to do the whole bat thing…" Sara looked around feeling herself growing annoyed. They may have been undead creatures of the night, but they still acted like immature...

"Men! Hmph."

**--**

_Heh... I had fun writing this - lousy ending and all. Even as a vampire I must have Greg totally smitten with Sara. It's the shipper in me. And actually using a CSI Miami character for the first time really made this story more interesting, if not bizarre. Could this mean I'm ready to branch into CSI Miami? Hmm..._


End file.
